


Pot, Meet Kettle

by alexcat



Series: August 2019 Drabbles [28]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 13:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20426648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Only Peter could out talk Tony.





	Pot, Meet Kettle

**Author's Note:**

> The pot calling the kettle black - used to convey that the criticisms a person is aiming at someone else could equally well apply to themselves.

“What are you doing?” Peter asked Stark.

“Trying to figure out how to get you to stop talking. You make my head spin.”

“I promise I won’t do it anymore, sir. I’ll be as quiet as a mouse and not say anything at all. I don’t mean to talk all the time. It’s just that when I open my mouth, words pour out and they aren’t quite the right ones so I keep on talking and talking and then I’m not sure you get it so I talk some more after that…”

“Peter? Peter? You can shut up now, okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
